


Would You Love A Monster Man?*

by EmmaJefferson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaJefferson/pseuds/EmmaJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold has a revenge after seeing the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Love A Monster Man?*

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in english. can you judge me mildly? ^^  
> i think, it's a banal idea, but it could not leave me since watch dirty 4-13.

***  
Gold sees Belle kissing this Knave and his heart turns numb. He forgets how to breath, she can not... can she?  
But there it is. His Beauty is not his any more.  
And now he resolves to implement the last stage of his plan. He needs his freedom back. That means he is to cheat and lie once again, and to hide from his beloved one. Well, now she deserves it. 

Few days later he’s got it at last. He brings The Dark One's dagger in safety. Neither Belle, nor Queens can touch it anymore.  
Mister Gold sighs in relief.  
He gained his freedom, but what is now? He never wished for it without her in the first place. His wife, his Beauty, who always belonged to him and saw light in his dark heart where nobody did not. And now she dates another man, this pathetic thief, Will Scarlett.

If he plays truly monster, he could turn the bastard into a slug, but he understands that anger will make Belle to hold away from good feeling.  
Remembering his own bitter experience Rumpelstiltskin should act smarter, without usual ruthlessness. His narrow lips smirk when the man tucks the magic blade into his inner pocket and slips out of cabin into the woods.

***  
That evening was as ordinary as all the previous ones in those couple of months. Every single of it Mrs. Gold spent alone but her husband’s stuff in the pawnshop. Or her ex, as she preferred to think of this man. Evenings were filled with dust and glass of high-quality whisky. Some bad habits lived long.

Nevertheless, this evening was going to be different, because Belle was not alone now. The girl was going to let somebody into her life, and she is going to allow him more than small kiss, which they had shared some nights ago.  
His name was Will, and it was a regular guy, whose True Love left him for her power and ambitions. That’s why he seemed nearly like a soul mate for her. Also she knew that his heart was ripped out, and it made her sympathize with the poor young man.  
But that evening they decided to go all the way with each other. Well, of course Belle was a bit bothered, they hadn’t divorced with Rumple formally, but anyway The Dark One was still in New-York. And his wife just tried to begin everything from the start. How can it be a great sin?  
She shook back her brown curls and with a fake smile left the shop, not forgetting to lock it first.

Will promised to show her some special place. Whom was he tricking? The girl had lived in town long before Knave came around.

However he succeeded to surprise her. Her new boyfriend choose to have a picnic on a hill with glorious view on the town. So romantic, she did not suspect that in him. And that is how he is so different from Gold.  
Belle shivered and decided that too many odd things were reeling in her mind those days. Things, connected to her True Love, Rumpelstiltskin.

'Hi, girl' - Will called her, waiting. He smiled and his ears began to turn pink under strong wind.  
'Will', - nodded Belle as if it was a grand ball in a castle instead of a picnic and was having conversation with an old familiar general from Maurice's Army instead young man. Little voice inside her head congratulated her sarcastically.  
They sat down.  
Knave started to speak first.  
'My dear Belle, as you know i invited you today for one special reason… '  
Oh, no, the thoughts rushed in Beauty’s head.  
He went on.  
'I wanna confess to you, but first of all, let me present you…' - he brought a ruby rose from behind his back (magic like!) and offered to an embarrassed young woman. ‘…this’.

'Aw, it is so cute, thank you, Will', - Belle took it and a memory from her life in Dark Castle appeared in her mind once again. Like a de ja vu.  
Suddenly Knave giggled out loud and several seconds later Belle saw how his appearance changed into her husband’s, Mr. Gold. She recoiled.  
'Have you not expected it?' - he asked.  
'How… how did you here?' - was her first question. 'And where is Will?!' she looked angrily at him.  
Gold’s face turned dark.  
'Are you still thinking about HIM? Ha, I had a better opinion about your taste, sweetheart'.

He brought his palm to her cheek, his second hand crept under her mini skirt, and although Belle wanted to avoid all these touches, she could not, as if her body was frozen. She was in trouble, all right, the girl thought. Now he will kill her.  
The magician pointed at the rose.  
'That is where your shoulder to cry on is'.  
Belle gasped and almost dropped the flower. Then the rose was put on the blanket, very carefully.  
'And what now?' - she sighed, resigned.  
Gold watched his wife, pleased with himself and the effect he had on her.  
'And now, dearie, I’ll remind you someone’s recent vows about love of ‘chipped cups’ and ‘old monsters’’.  
For the moment the Beauty thought that she saw golden sparks in her husband’s eyes, but the next moment he closed the distance between them and brought her close to his body. He took her to their bedroom in the pink house and lay her down on the mattress.  
All the night through he restlessly reminded her about his monstrous ways. And his naughty wife liked being punished, a lot. In the end, Will was turned back but… only after Rumpel took a great pleasure in his coming back.

____________  
*Would you love a monster man? - name of the song by very cool band called Lordy (not same singer lordE!).


End file.
